Claustrophobic Love
by MariPBlack
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles SLL para o Projeto Claustrofobia, do Fórum 6V.
1. Till We're Together Again

**Disclaimer: **não, vocês NÃO vão me fazer dizer que eles não são meus! Não!

**Observação: **escrita para o Projeto Claustrofobia, um projeto SLL que visa a escrita de fanfics _angst/drama _com itens fluffys, do Fórum 6V com o item _Aliança_.

* * *

**Till We're Together Again**

- Scorp?

Scorpius ouviu a namorada chamá-lo baixinho, com sua voz de criança, e olhou para ela. Estava absurdamente linda com os cabelos vermelho-fogo assanhados e os olhos levemente fechados pelo sono.

- Sim, Lils? – Ele perguntou carinhosamente, beijando sua testa. A ruiva se acomodou melhor em seu peito e abraçou-o com mais força.

- Não consegue dormir?

O loiro suspirou pesadamente e começou a acariciar os cabelos vermelhos.

- Não. – Respondeu lentamente. – Não consigo deixar de pensar que, daqui a três horas, vou estar tão longe de você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Lily ergueu-se num pulo, sentando-se na cama e, conseqüentemente, fazendo o lençol escorregar por sua cintura, deixando seu busto desnudo. Scorpius admirou-a mais uma vez, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

- Mas você vai voltar para mim, não vai? – Ela perguntou, agora mais desperta. O loiro suspirou novamente e também se sentou.

- Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer. Não estava entendendo mais nada e não sabia que destino teria. – Eu vou tentar, Lily.

- Não, Scorpius. – A ruiva falou decidida, pegando o rosto do namorado entre as mãos. – Ande, prometa que vai voltar para mim.

Ele ficou encarando os olhos cor de chocolate de Lily e sentiu um aperto no peito. Não queria pensar que não iria vê-los por muito, muito tempo...

- Você... Você sabe como tudo está complicado, Lils. Esse novo Ministro e essa maldita lei contra os antigos partidários de Voldemort...

- Isso não é justo. – Lily murmurou, meneando a cabeça e depositando os braços molemente ao lado do corpo. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Essa história já estava morta e enterrada. Ninguém achou que a lei iria realmente se tornar a perseguição que está se tornando, que até mesmo as famílias dessas pessoas iriam ser perseguidas junto com elas e nós... Nós temos que nos afastar. Não é justo. Quero que você volte para mim.

Scorpius sentiu seu coração se comprimir ainda mais ao pensar no que ia dizer, mas sabia que era necessário. Amava Lily demais para ser egoísta. Por isso, pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo, e não enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pela face alva.

- Me escute bem, Lils. Não quero que perca sua vida por minha causa. Não quero que deixe se apaixonar de novo, porque você merece mais do que isso. Muito mais do que uma vida de solidão, à espera de um fugitivo. – Ele falou, tentando manter a voz firme. Viu os olhos castanhos se arregalarem e, por um momento, Lily apenas abria e fechava a boca sem emitir som algum. Por fim, cerrou os olhos para o namorado.

- Do que está falando, Scorpius? Ficou louco? É claro que eu esperarei por você! – Falou baixinho, e o loiro pôde notar que ela se ferira com aquele comentário.

- Mas, Lils...

- Não, Scorpius! – Ela voltou a falar decidida. Tirou as mãos do rapaz do seu rosto e puxou a borda do lençol para mais perto de si, arrancando um pedaço de lã do bordado e enrolando-o em seu dedo anelar direito. – Esta será minha aliança. Você tem um compromisso comigo, Scorpius, e deve fazer de tudo para cumpri-lo. De _tudo_! E eu esperarei. Esperarei o tempo que for, e nunca tirarei isto do meu dedo.

Scorpius a encarou com os olhos marejados e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Esta é possivelmente nossa despedida, Lily, não nosso enlace. – Falou tristemente.

- Não, este não é nosso enlace. Já estamos enlaçados há muito, muito tempo. – Ela disse, abrindo um pequeno e triste sorriso. – E não há nada que possa desfazer isso.

Scorpius encarou novamente os olhos cor de chocolate e permitiu-se, pela última vez, derreter-se tanto neles quanto nos braços da mulher que amava.

**xx**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou sozinha em sua cama. Não havia nenhum bilhete, nada. Ela estava sozinha. Sem seu Scorpius.

Mas o esperaria. Não importava quanto tempo demorasse, eles iriam ficar juntos de novo.

**FIM**


	2. Chocolatinho

**Observação: **Escrito para o Projeto Claustrofobia com o item _Apelido carinhoso_.

* * *

**Chocolatinho**

- Eu te amo, chocolatinho.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Lily congelou. Não podia ser. Ele não podia chamá-la daquele jeito.

- O que disse?

- Que eu te amo.

- Não, do que você me chamou?

- De chocolatinho. Porque seus olhos parecem chocolates.

Lily fechou seus chocolates e inalou profundamente. Ele jamais a deixaria.

Não que ela quisesse. Mas aquilo já era demais.

- Acabou, Brian.

- Do que está falando?

- Esse é o apelido dele. Apenas ele pode usá-lo.

Viu o moreno arregalar os olhos e, em seguida, suspirar.

- _Ele _não está mais aqui, Lily. Nada mais é dele.

A ruiva comprimiu os lábios fortemente.

- Você está errado. _Eu _sou dele. E sempre serei.

E correu.

As lágrimas saíam dos chocolates, derretendo-os e salgando-os.

Ao chegar na ponte, parou bruscamente, olhando para o céu poluído. Ele estava ali, por trás de toda aquela nuvem negra.

Comendo chocolate, do jeito que ele dizia que faria ao chegar no céu, pois só tinha fome de chocolate.

Lily sentiu seu peito comprimir. Não agüenta mais não tê-lo. Estava com fome de limão.

Talvez eles pudessem fazer um banquete quando ela se juntasse a ele.

E, como estava realmente faminta, decidiu se juntar a ele naquele momento.


	3. Hot Against Cold

**Obesrvação: **Para o Projeto Claustrofobia com o item _Abraço._

* * *

**Hot Against Cold**

Ele adorava abraçá-la. O corpo feminino e quente encaixava-se perfeitamente ao seu, tornando-o quente também. E ele precisava daquela quentura.

Mas ela não gostava de seu corpo frio.

Ele fizera de tudo para se esquentar. Para tornar-se atrativo. Para fazê-la querer abraçá-lo. Para que ambos pudessem explodir em calor.

Mas ela encontrou outro corpo. Tão quente quanto o dela.

E ele congelou.

Agora ela estava lá, abraçando o corpo congelado. Tentando aquecê-lo novamente.

Quando já era tarde demais.


	4. Her Heart

**Observação:** Para o Projeto claustrofobia com o item _Pingente._

* * *

**Her Heart**

O primeiro presente que ele lhe dera fora um pingente. Era um coração atravessado por uma flecha. Porque o cupido havia atingido seus corações e os preenchido completamente de amor.

E ela estava tão encantada por estar vivendo seu primeiro romance que não percebeu de imediato. Não percebeu aquilo que sua família havia percebido.

Que a flecha realmente atingira seu coração. Mas não para preenchê-lo de amor.

E sim para matá-lo.


	5. Romeu e Julieta

**Observação: **Para o Projeto Claustrofobia com o item _Casamento._

* * *

**Romeu e Julieta**

Ela fazia o perfeito papel de noiva. Aliança no dedo, vestido branco, véu, grinalda, noivo... E lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que todos achavam que eram de alegria.

Mas não eram.

Não estava feliz.

Estava representando o que queria ser. Estava onde queria. Estava fazendo o que queria.

Mas não estava com quem queria.

Quem queria estava longe. Muito longe.

Fora tirado dela.

Parando para pensar, vivia uma história de Romeu e Julieta. A única diferença era que nenhum dos dois morria no final.

Olhou para o lado e viu seu noivo. Aquele que estava no lugar errado. Na hora errada. Estragando seus sonhos.

Pensando bem, não havia nenhuma diferença entre a história de Romeu e Julieta e a sua.

Afinal, ela e Scorpius estavam mortos. Morreram no momento em que se separaram.


	6. Upside Down

**Observação: **Para o Projeto Claustrofobia com o item _Criança._

* * *

**Upside Down  
**

Ela estava grávida.

No começo, tudo foram flores. Eram mil alegrias, abraços e beijos. Eram promessas, sonhos, futuros. Era o fruto do amor, a realização do desejo, a experiência primária daquela inocência que crescia dentro de si.

Em sua família, tudo havia se resolvido. A chegada daquele raio de luz iluminara as consciências de todos, fazendo-os aceitar sua decisão de ficar com ele. Porque era só ele que ela queria.

Infelizmente, não existia um "e vice-versa".

Ele enlouqueceu. Disse, de repente, que não agüentaria aquilo. Que não planejara, não imaginara. E ele sempre planejava. Tudo. Simplesmente _tudo_.

E, então, a deixou. Grávida de um filho seu.

No final, tudo se tornou abismo, decepção, mágoa. Tornou-se lágrimas, desinteresses, solidão. Tornou-se vinganças, vinganças e vinganças. Tornou-se a razão da separação, a experiência primária de solidão.

E ela tinha que dar fim àquilo que lhe trouxe tanta dor.

Mesmo que o fim também fosse o dela própria.


	7. Taken Away

**Observação:** Escrito para o Projeto Claustrofobia com o item _Dia Dos Namorados._

* * *

**Taken Away**

Lily andava pelo corredor escuro de Azkaban com uma postura endurecida. Cada vez que ouvia um grito ou alguém murmurando coisas desprezíveis para ela, um calafrio perpassava sua espinha. Mas ela seguiu em frente, de cabeça erguida, apertando fortemente o medalhão que segurava em sua mão direita.

Parou na frente de uma das grades e observou atentamente a cela escura. Não fossem os cabelos loiros do único rapaz que havia ali dentro, ele passaria despercebido na negritude do local.

A ruiva suspirou profundamente antes de chamá-lo, com a voz fraca:

- Scorpius?

Depois ficou calada e imóvel, apenas olhando fixamente para a cabeleira loira que, após algum tempo, virou-se lentamente para ela.

E, ao ver os olhos cinzas expressarem uma loucura horrenda, outro arrepio, ainda mais forte, perpassou sua espinha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou com a voz dura, porém sem forças.

Sentindo lágrimas banharem seus olhos, Lily respirou fundo e prendeu-as, forçando um sorriso.

- Vim te visitar, Scorpius. Estava com saudades. – Falou com falsa alegria.

Sim, estava com saudades. Com muitas saudades. Mas odiava aquele lugar e odiava ver seu Scorpius daquela maneira.

- Saudades? – Ele riu ironicamente. – Quer dizer então que a Potter ruiva ainda ama o Malfoy assassino?

Lily cerrou os olhos.

- Eu disse, Scorpius... Disse que sempre o amaria, independente de tudo. E o amo.

O loiro meneou a cabeça, olhando-a com pena.

- Eu não me arrependo, Lily. Teria feito tudo de novo. – Falou friamente.

Foi a vez de a ruiva menear a cabeça.

- Não acredito. Não acredito que você quis mesmo matar seu pai. Muito menos que não faria diferente se pudesse.

Outra risada irônica vinda de dentro da cela.

- Você é muito ingênua, Lily. – Ele falou com voz grave. – Eu _quis _matá-lo e o mataria quantas vezes fosse. E cada uma delas seria pior. – Seus olhos brilharam de uma forma ensandecida e a moça se afastou um pouco da grade. – Ele sempre foi fraco. Não seria diferente no casamento. Ele _mereceu _morrer, e eu não me arrependo de tê-lo feito pagar pelo que fez à minha mãe.

Lily abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por sua bochecha. As lágrimas que tanto reprimira durante aquele ano.

- Eu acreditei por todo esse tempo que você não quis. Mas agora, olhando nos seus olhos, posso ver o louco que se tornou, Scorpius. – E, erguendo novamente a cabeça, jogou o medalhão que segurava dentro da cela. – Feliz Dia dos Namorados. – Falou rapidamente, correndo, sem seguida, para longe dali.

Scorpius ficou parado, encarando o medalhão em forma de coração com uma foto dos dois juntos, felizes. Foi a melhor época de sua vida. Era sua melhor lembrança.

E, por isso, aquele lugar horrível a havia tirado dele.


End file.
